


Vengeance Is Mine

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Character of Color, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Marcus does want justice for what happened to him, but on his terms, not his brother’s, and definitely not Sherlock Holmes’. SPOILERS for Elementary 2x10. Also contains undertones of one-sided Joanbell. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Is Mine

Marcus opens the door to his apartment and is surprised to see his younger brother standing on the opposite side. It has been three days since his discharge from the hospital, and Marcus had not been holding his breath to see if Andre would show up before then.

“Andre?!”

“Sorry I didn’t come sooner. I’ve been workin’, couldn’t get time off to see you.”

Marcus steps aside to let his brother in.

“How’s your arm?” Andre continues.

“Gonna get some physical therapy. I may be okay.” Marcus sits down on his sofa. “On the other hand, I may lose my job.”

“Why?”

“If I can’t handle a gun again, I can’t be a detective, and if I can’t do that, what the hell am I supposed to do?”

Marcus punches a cushion with his left hand, still daunted by the prospect of the possible end to his career. His dream career. The career he had eaten, lived, and breathed since he was a little boy and perked up whenever he saw a police car go by. The career he had wanted in spite of all the corruption in the police force, in spite of all the racial profiling they were notorious for, in spite of everything that was wrong with New York’s so-called “finest”. Marcus had wanted to be finer than the “finest”, make a difference. The possibility of it all being vaporized because of a bullet, a bullet fired because Sherlock Fucking Holmes had to open his fucking mouth and be antagonistic, despite the fact Marcus had taken it to save his colleague, still grates and hurts.

“I’ll go find that bastard Holmes. Teach him a lesson,” Andre offers, his hands making fists.

“No, Andre. Don’t.” Marcus raises his hand toward him, to pacify him.

The thing is, Marcus does want justice for what happened to him, but on his terms, not his brother’s, and definitely not Sherlock Holmes’, which Marcus knows will be seriously fucked up and outside the law. “I don’t want you lashing out at Holmes. Even if he doesn’t know shit about when to shut up,” the older of the two brothers continues, “he isn’t the one who pulled the trigger. They’ve got the guy who did this, he’ll go to trial, he’ll go to jail. Let it get done the right way. Okay?”

“Marcus, man!” Andre’s exasperation fills the small space quickly. “He didn’t know when to shut up and he got you shot. You ain’t gonna do nothin’ about that?”

“I’ve already told Holmes to stay away from me. What more should I do?” Marcus rolls his eyes. “Should I push Joan Watson away, too? She was the first one at my side after it happened, not to mention one of the first to see me after surgery.”

“She works for him.”

“Doesn’t mean she’d sympathize or agree with him, though. She calls him out on his shit all the time.” After a slight pause, Marcus’ face curls up in a slight smile and adds, “I love that about her.”

Andre snickers. “Listen to yourself.” Then, he smiles back and adds, “Sounds like you’re over that cop who tried to frame you.”

Marcus changes the subject back. “Seriously, though. Don’t go after Holmes. I’ve got this.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Meanwhile, what you can do is get us some beer while I put the basketball game on.”

Andre shakes his head, smiling. “Fine, alright.”


End file.
